Flaws in Logic
by Eternity's Angel of Mercy
Summary: Love happens; sometimes in the least expected places. Thane is beginning to see the truth in this as he attempts to grapple with his newfound attachment to Kasumi, as well as the guilt over the death of his former wife. ThanexKasumi ME2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything relating to Mass Effect, although I really wish I owned a mini Kasumi and Thane to tote around in my pocket; they're that cute.

Chapter One's song goes to The Silversun Pickups with "Lazy Eye." Remember to review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

She wasn't the type of girl that most people took seriously. That usually ended up being where those same people got robbed blind.

Thane didn't blame them for not taking Kasumi seriously, of course. She had to be just shy of 1.6 meters, about as big around as his fist, and had a childlike demeanor that would never lead someone to believe she was actually a master thief and sometimes-assassin.

He watched her keenly from where she was attempting to talk Shepard into a shopping trip on the Citadel. Shepard looked highly amused by Kasumi's arguments (most of which were along the lines of getting Shepard out of those hideous Cerberus rags), but shook her head anyway.

"We don't have time to make a stop yet," Shepard replied easily, twirling a fork through her plate of pasta.

"Well, if we just _happen _to have a mission crop up on the Citadel, then," Kasumi reiterated patiently, her enthusiasm shining through despite the obvious attempt she was making to appear serious. "After all, we can't have you saving the world dressed like a farmer with no fashion sense."

"Okay, Kasumi," Shepard gave in, unable to keep the laugh from her voice. "I get it, Cerberus isn't the most forward thinking with their jumpsuits. Next time we're on the Citadel, I'll let you _help_ pick out new clothes."

"I think pink would be nice against your skin tone," Kasumi continued, her lips turning up at the corners.

"Don't push your luck, Goto," was Shepard's flippant response.

Kasumi turned her gaze toward Thane, who was sipping from his tea cup at the end of the table. Her smile faltered a bit, as if she hadn't realized he had been there. "Hey Krios. What's shakin'?"

Thane managed a small smile, which he was sure was hidden by his mug. "Just enjoying the banter. Please, continue."

Shepard glanced over, raising a finely arched eyebrow at him. "Throw in your two cents, Thane. We don't bite."

"Unless you want us to," Kasumi added in, making Shepard snort into her pasta. The waif of a girl stood from the table, stretched, and rocked onto the balls of her feet. "All right, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do… and if you do, take pictures."

She flounced away from the table, her black-encased body disappearing around the partition as she headed for the elevator. Thane followed her retreating form with his eyes before looking back toward his Commander.

Shepard was watching him openly, a smile tilting the left corner of her mouth. "How long?"

Thane blinked, unable to hold back his confusion. "How long?"

Shepard shook her head, turning toward him, her chair legs scraping against the floor as she did so. She crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him calmly, waiting.

"I'm afraid I don't know-"

"Cut it, Thane," Shepard chuckled, her eyes softening. "I might not have much experience with drell physiology, but I know that look when I see it on a man. You're pining."

Thane thought about denying everything, but decided against it. Shepard had been nothing but caring and even supportive with him and his needs while on her ship. She had been a good friend to him; the best he had ever had, in fact. "I would hesitate to call it _pining_," he finally answered.

This seemed to please Shepard because her smile broadened. "Why haven't you talked to her?" Before Thane could argue, she rolled her eyes. "I mean _really _talk to her. Go into the lounge some night and have a drink. Get to know her a little better."

"Not all of us are as extroverted as you, Shepard," Thane replied, taking another sip from his tea.

Shepard rolled her eyes, again, and leaned back in her chair. "This isn't about extroversion. This isn't about me. It's about getting you laid." Thane couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at her comment. "Why haven't you at least tried?" Shepard pressed, softening.

Thane was silent for a moment, aligning his thoughts and feelings so that they all fell together in appropriate pairs. It was difficult for him to do so, for he had been pushing emotions aside from thought for almost all of his life. "I am dying, Shepard. You know this. She knows this."

Shepard shrugged. The action was so nonchalant that Thane was almost stunned by it. "You're not dead yet, right? So why is it stopping you? We're all going to die. If not on this suicide mission, then it will be on the next one, or the next."

"This is supposed to convince me to talk to her?" he tried to joke, but his voice was flat.

Shepard got out of her chair, only to plant herself in one beside Thane. She took his hands in hers, her flesh feeling unnaturally warm against his. "I'm not asking you to marry the girl. I'm not asking you to forget Irikah," she added. "I am asking you to take a chance and talk to her. The worst that can happen is that you end up despising her and never want to see her again."

Thane nodded, knowing that Shepard was right. Shepard was always right. He tightened his grasp on her hands, murmuring, "You've been a good friend to me, siha."

Shepard smiled, patting his hands before pulling away. "Now get going. You have a thief to catch."

…

Catching the thief turned out to be more daunting than Thane had originally expected. Kasumi had not been in her usual spot in the lounge, or with Samara in the Observatory. No one in the CIC had seen her since the last mission, either.

Thane was about to give up after checking in the lower decks and engineering rooms when EDI piped up from one of her stations overlooking the FTL drive. "Mister Krios, is there something I might be able to assist you with?"

"Not unless you can tell me where Kasumi disappeared to," Thane sighed, feeling foolish. He leaned up against the glass, his back to the FTL drive glowing below.

"Just a moment, Mister Krios." A split second passed before EDI replied, "Miss Goto is in the hangar, defacing Cerberus property."

Thane felt a smile tug at his mouth as he pushed off of the glass, moving toward the elevator. "Thank you, EDI. You have been most helpful."

"Certainly. Logging you out, Krios."

Thane entered the elevator and pressed the button for the hangar, situated below the engineering deck. The doors slid closed and the elevator took him to the shuttle bay. When the door opened, Thane was assaulted with the sound of loud music and even louder yelling.

Thane stepped out of the elevator, wincing at the noise, unable to discern any real words. Just as he made his way toward the source of the noises, a small metal _thing _dropped from the ceiling, glass shattering from its impact.

Thane glanced up just as Kasumi began to scuttle down exposed metal scaffolds, making her way to the ground. She hopped from fifteen feet above, landing relatively noiselessly on her feet in front of him. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something.

Thane was sure noise came out, but he couldn't hear a thing over the torrent of sound in the room.

Kasumi seemed to laugh before pulling up her omni-tool's interface. The small box pumping out the _music_ was turned off, and the hangar was cast into complete silence.

"Sorry about that," Kasumi apologized with a chuckle. "It's a distorter. Impossible to hear anything around all of that chaos."

"I noticed," Thane replied, head still ringing from the noise. "What were you distorting?"

"That little bugger right there," she replied easily, pointing over to the mess of metal and broken glass. Thane could now see it was a recording device. The camera lens had been shattered on impact and the tiny microphone, which was probably strong enough to hear a mouse squeak, had been stripped. "Miranda has them reinstalled in different spots every week in hopes I won't find them."

"And she thinks she can stand a chance against you when it comes to hiding things?" Thane asked, amused at the thought. Miranda was a powerful biotic and a fearsome opponent… but Kasumi was born for reconnaissance.

Kasumi looked pleased and puffed out her chest a bit as she said, "Well, I think she's just hopeful I get bored with the lack of a challenge. She's rather unimaginative with her hiding places."

Thane glanced upward, across the scaffolding and exposed metalwork to where Kasumi had been balancing moments earlier. "Yes, I can see how it lacks a sense of challenge…"

Kasumi rolled her eyes, seeming equal parts amused and annoyed at his gentle sarcasm. "Come on, Krios, you and I both know you could scale that in ten seconds, tops."

"True," Thane agreed, returning his gaze to Kasumi's hooded face. "Though only when the necessity is evident."

Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest, her lips curled upward. "A man of necessity. I can see that." She stood like that for a moment, regarding him, before her smile widened and she burst into action. She was climbing up the scaffolding again, her lithe body turning and coiling around the beams as she moved. "Come on, Krios! Nothing is more necessary than proving you still got the moves!"

She was practically flawless as she moved; but as she moved from a more slender strut, her foot slipped, dangling from safety.

The images hit Thane, unbidden and without forewarning.

_The smell of ginger and clove. Everything is cast in the orange and pink glow from the setting sun. The water bounces the colors around, refracting and glistening._

_Dusk has always been her favorite time of day. _

_I can smell her, the scent of her skin and the way she perfumes her clothing to smell like something that can only be described as sunshine. She is on the dock, carelessly draped over the woodwork. Her eyes are closed, the book she had been reading balanced on the small bulge of her stomach. She has never been as beautiful as she is now._

_I join her on the dock, placing a single wildflower on her belly, watching as the slight touch wakes her, makes her sunset eyes blink in contentment. "Welcome home," she murmurs, voice like honey._

_Her slender legs dangle from the dock, waving in the cool breeze off of the water. "The little one has been restless. He only calms when I come here," she explains, moving to sit up with difficulty. My hand on her back, helping to steady her, she holds the wildflower to her belly, to the baby growing within. _

_"Thane," she begins, sensing the reason for my silence, "there are many other things you can do with your life. Our child needs a father who will be here. I need a husband who will be here."_

_"I know," I reply, nuzzling her neck gently. She giggles as I kiss the ticklish spot just above her collar bone. Her legs kick out, a toe skittering through the water and sending up a million droplets the color of the setting sun. _

Thane blinked, breaking free of the memory finally, feeling drained. Kasumi had dropped back to the ground and was coming toward him. He couldn't see her features, but she was wringing her hands as if nervous.

"Thane? Are you okay?" she said, sounding as though she'd already asked it.

"Fine. Just a… just a memory."

Kasumi drew closer to him and hesitantly reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched without meaning to and she withdrew as if stung. "I'm sorry, Shepard mentioned you had those… visions."

"Memories," Thane corrected automatically.

"Right," Kasumi whispered. She sounded shaken but did her best to force a smile. "Hey, we all have our quirks. You have body-and-mind consuming memories, I have cheesy romance novels."

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Nah," Kasumi grinned. "I've seen worse – like watching Grunt eat. Now _that _is disturbing."

He knew she was only trying to lighten the mood, but Thane's mind was arguing for him to get out of the room before he made more of a fool of himself. "I apologize for bothering you. I should be going. Good luck with the other equipment," he added, waving toward the broken piece of surveillance on the ground.

"Sure," Kasumi nodded faintly. "See you around, Krios."

Thane departed silently, leaving Kasumi to pick up the broken pieces of glass and metal on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me know what you think! Also, how long would you like this story to be? I have it planned out for about 5-8 chapters, however I can easily make it longer if that is something you'd be interested in!

As always, PM me or catch me on Twitter. I post tons of stuff about current stories I am working on, ideas, prompts, and we can even talk about non-ME stuff! All of my info is in my profile.

Love love,

E.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hope everyone had an excellent New Year; I had the flu over mine…. Passed out around 8 and woke up to fireworks. It's probably the most depressing New Year I have ever had, in fact. BUT, my birthday was awesome, so that made up for it.

Anyway, on to something you care about – the story! Chapter Two's song goes to Evan's Blue with the song, "A Cross and a Girl Named Blessed." Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kasumi wouldn't have thought anything about her interaction with Thane in the hangar was it not for Shepard's less than subtle inquiries the next morning during breakfast.

"So," the commander began innocently enough, cutting into a perfectly cooked poached egg, "how did your Cerberus equipment hunt go last night?"

Kasumi hummed appreciatively as she sipped from her mug of green tea sweetened with just a hint of honey. She had to hand it to Gardener, when he had good supplies, he was a master chef. "It went well. We are bug-free for another six days, give or take."

"You know, I have to hear an earful from Miranda every time you yank one of those down. Do you ever talk about things sensitive enough that they can't be overheard by The Illusive Man?"

"Other than my personal manifestos of how I will singlehandedly infiltrate his organization and destroy it from the inside using a complex series of viruses disguised as update logarithms?" She paused for a moment. "That's actually a good idea. There would be some kinks to work out, but… Once we're finished with the Collectors and Reapers, of course."

Shepard smirked as she took another bite of her egg. "Seriously, though, what's your fascination with tearing those things down? She's purposely stopped putting them in the lounge so that you'll leave the rest of the ship alone."

Kasumi shrugged. "I don't have a fascination with taking them down. Just with annoying her."

Garrus chose that moment to chime in from where he had been listening from the kitchen. "Annoying Miranda had been the goal all along? It makes much more sense now." The turian came to sit beside Shepard, bumping her hip with his as he did so. The pair had been together just a little over two weeks and it was getting adorably disgusting how happy they were.

Shepard grinned, her gaze softening a bit when she looked over at Garrus. She turned her attentions back to Kasumi shortly thereafter, though, and the faux-innocence was back. "I heard Thane decided to help you with your destruction?"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, not that the others at the table could tell. "Really? Who told you that?"

"A little birdy…through the grapevine," Garrus interrupted, looking pleased at his ability to pull the human phrases out, no matter how redundant they were.

Kasumi quelled a grin and continued, "He came in for a bit then left."

"Really?" Shepard asked, looking put out. "Why'd he leave?"

"He had a vision… memory… thing," Kasumi finished lamely. "It was kinda freaky."

Shepard bit her lower lip, worrying it for a moment. She was obviously deep in thought, since she didn't notice Zaeed saunter in and starting picking through the breakfast buffet. "That's too bad. You didn't try to talk him into staying?"

"Why would I?" Kasumi asked, feigning confusion. "He was uncomfortable, why would I ask him to stick around and be awkward?"

Shepard opened her mouth to say something beginning with, "Because, you two would be-" when Garrus interjected.

"I think what Shepard is trying to say is that…" Garrus faltered, trying to come up with something. "…You should always try to help your crewmates work through their problems?"

Kasumi couldn't hold back her giggle. "Really? Isn't that Shepard's job?"

"Good God," Zaeed groused from the kitchen, pausing from his assault on the platter of bacon. "This better not be one of them god'amn _matchmaker_ conversations you women folk are always prattling on about."

"I dunno, Shepard, is this one of those matchmaker conversation?" Kasumi tempted.

Shepard stared back easily, her lips quirked. "That's silly. Why would I play matchmaker? I have much more important things to do. Like polish my armor."

"And polish my armor," Garrus added in, though his tone sounded just playfully sleazy enough to mean something entirely different.

"Don't push your luck," Shepard chuckled, nudging his arm with hers. To Kasumi she added, "But, say if Thane were to express an interest in you, hypothetically…?"

Kasumi huffed good-naturedly. "Shepard, you are as annoying as you are persistent. Enjoy your own budding romance and leave me out of it."

Shepard opened her mouth, probably to argue, but then looked beyond Kasumi. "Thane! Good morning!"

Kasumi turned in time to see the drell making his way into the mess. He seemed to falter when he saw the group at the table, but offered them a small nod. "Good morning Shepard, Garrus… Kasumi." He walked past them and toward the kitchen, murmuring a hello to Zaeed.

"He paused before saying your name," Shepard whispered conspiratorially.

"That could have been because he forgot my name," Kasumi argued just as softly.

"Thane, are drell forgetful?" Garrus called, turning around in his chair to watch the drell.

Thane paused in the middle of pouring tea into a mug. "No, I cannot say that we are," was his hesitant reply.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at Kasumi who shrugged. "Maybe he sincerely dislikes me and can't stomach saying my name."

"Not even _you_ believe that," Shepard chuckled.

"Yo, Commander," Joker's voice crackled over the intercom. "We're gettin' close to Daratar. Might wanna get a team suited up; I doubt the Eclipse are gonna like us dropping in."

Shepard scarfed down the rest of her egg and practically inhaling the two sausage links on her plate. "Alright, we should be in and out in no time," Shepard began, covering her mouth as she finished chewing and talked simultaneously. "Kasumi, Thane, you two up for a quick bag and tag?" Kasumi narrowed her eyes at Shepard; Shepard either couldn't tell or was feigning ignorance extremely well.

"I'll meet you in the hangar," Thane agreed good-naturedly. Kasumi let out a little sigh before smiling and shaking her head.

"Shepard, you are too much sometimes," she said simply before getting to her feet and heading for the elevator.

…

The Eclipse had high-tailed it off of Daratar the second that the Normandy entered orbit. They had left a lovely parting gift for the Cerberus crew, however.

"I hate these mechs," Kasumi muttered to herself. The YMIR mechs had been deployed the second the crew had landed and were in the process of attempting to blow up every barrel and box of resources that they could.

Kasumi activated her cloak, announced, "Going dark," and skirted out into the rugged, rocky terrain. She let off a few round of her submachine gun, watching them sink into the sensory center of the closest mech, short circuiting it.

Her cloak fizzled out instantly, a good ten seconds earlier than it should, making Kasumi curse and head for cover while shooting a few volleys into another mech. She could see Shepard sneaking up behind one of them, using her omni-blade to slice through a data supply line on its back.

Thane was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Kasumi was attempting to get to cover, another YMIR dropped from the upper floor of the burning smuggling depot. The impact made the burning depot shudder, sending concrete and debris everywhere. Kasumi faltered, stumbled, and fell, cursing the mech as small pieces of concrete hailed down on her shield.

The mech, as if sensing her resentment, swiveled its head around before its large red display flashed onto her. It locked in before Kasumi could even raise her gun.

The first volley of bullets completely missed her while she scrabbled backwards, the sharp rocks cutting through her gloves and into her palms. The second volley hit her lower abdomen and pinged off of her shields harmlessly. Kasumi had almost made it behind the fallen concrete parapet when her leg exploded in pain. She shrieked, unable to hold it back, her gaze sliding down to her leg.

The mech had kicked her – literally kicked her. The angle of her ankle was completely wrong and she was pretty sure the damn mech had shattered it. She was still processing her suddenly deadened leg when mech let off another stream of bullets. Her shield fizzled and crackled as it attempted to withstand the onslaught, only to fizzle out. Three bullets ripped through Kasumi's side, one sliding snugly into her arm, the other two grazing her ribs.

Kasumi could feel her heart thundering in her own ears, but not the pain from her leg or the bullet wounds. She pulled the trigger again but nothing happened. The heat clip in her gun glowed a fiery red as it overheated. Cursing she pulled up her omni-tool, attempting to cloak.

Nothing happened.

"Shepard!" Kasumi called out, unable to think past the sudden knowledge that there was no way Shepard could get to her in time. She began backing away from it again, hands slipping on lose ground and right leg dragging uselessly. The mech's rocket barrel was powering up and lifting directly toward her face. The orange glow from it looked so much like the sun setting over the snow in her hometown of Takaoka. She let herself gaze into the missile barrel, her frenzied movements ceasing. There was nothing else she could do. She did her best, and now she'd let them all down.

She closed her eyes and pretended she was home.

It was only a few seconds before the mech let out a dreadful noise that made Kasumi shudder, and then there was an explosion and rumbling from somewhere to her left. Kasumi cracked her eyes open, unsurely, only to find the mech stumbling away from her, its missile having fired out toward the left. Its red displays were flickering in and out, before they deadened as it fell to the ground, bleeping loudly.

Something was on her then, covering her body as the mech squealed and then exploded in an array of metal pieces. Kasumi breathed heavily, her heart still beating erratically, the pain in her body forgotten.

After a few moments, the thing that had covered her pulled away. Thane. He looked down at her, surveying her injuries. "Shepard," he called calmly over the comm., "Kasumi has been hurt. What is your status?"

There was no reply. Kasumi looked around the flame-pitted ruins of what had once been a smuggling depot. "Shepard?" she attempted hesitantly.

The pair sat there in utter silence, nothing coming over their comms. Thane stood in one graceful motion right as Shepard's fiery hair came over the hill, her face speckled with dirt and dust. Her face was a mask of worry, which slipped when she found them. "Jesus, you two," she chided, "try to answer me when I call!" She noticed the blood coiling in the dirt around Kasumi's arm and went serious. "How bad?"

"Three bullet wounds," Thane answered promptly. "We attempted to hail you over the comm. Eclipse more than likely put a distorter out to keep us running blind."

"Well, it worked pretty well," Kasumi winced as she tried to move. "Broken ankle, too, Shep. Maybe worse."

Shepard swore under her breath, holstering her gun and moving to help Kasumi up. "Well, so much for a quick bag and tag."

"I can carry Kasumi," Thane offered. "You should get the drop ship ready so we can get out of here."

Shepard nodded, a small smile twisting her mouth despite the seriousness of Kasumi's injuries. "Right. Don't get caught in any more ditches on the way over, I'd hate to have two people with broken ankles."

"Ha ha," Kasumi uttered with a wry smile.

Thane leaned down, placing a hand under her knees and another at her back. "This is going to hurt," he warned her.

"Figured as much."

Thane gave her a look that was almost apologetic, hoisting her up into his arms. Kasumi could tell he was attempting to walk as gently and smoothly as possible; that didn't stop her ankle from grating across her tibia, causing new waves of nausea with each step.

They were about ten meters from the drop ship when Kasumi's mind went blessedly black, her body finally taking pity on her.

…

The med bay. It was the only part of the ship Kasumi had never explored fully. There was something about the sickeningly sterile room that made her stomach turn. Kasumi moaned, cracking her eyes against the white lights glaring down on her.

"Ah, you're up," Chakwas murmured from her desk. The older doctor came to her side, omni-tool out. "Hold still, I need to take some scans."

Kasumi went still as the orange tool scanned over her, taking all of her biometric readings and then some. Chakwas hummed in approval after a moment. "The bullet wounds are healing nicely. The one in your arm was a little worrying since it didn't pass thought cleanly. You'll have a scar," she added.

"What about my leg?" Kasumi croaked, realizing how dry her throat was. She cleared her throat a few times, attempting to sound less like a vorcha with a sore throat.

"Simple fracture," Chakwas replied easily. "It will take a week to heal completely and you'll need to come down and see me for a medigel injection every morning. Stay off the foot," she added. "I've already scolded Shepard and told her she cannot take you anywhere until that ankle is healed."

"What if I need to go somewhere?" Kasumi pressed, attempting to smile. "I mean, I am pretty sure I'll have to pee at some point."

Chakwas raised an eyebrow, her lips tilting up at the corners. "That is why I am giving you crutches." The doctor grabbed a glass of water from her desk before bringing it over to Kasumi.

Kasumi groaned, her heart sinking. She took the water and drank the liquid down in three gulps.

"It's not the end of the world," Chakwas said, lacking sympathy as she took the empty glass back. "You could always ask Thane to carry you around everywhere, I suppose."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "You're worse than Shepard."

"I try," Chakwas chuckled, patting her arm. "The Commander was hoping to come in and talk with you when you feel up to it. I can call her in now while I prepare your brace if you'd like."

Kasumi nodded and Chakwas moved to the door, calling out for the commander. The red-haired human traipsed in, looking fresh and gorgeous, even in the harsh fluorescent lighting. She seemed startled at first, which made Kasumi grin.

"I look that bad, huh?"

"No," Shepard replied, coming to a stop beside the bed. "I've never seen you without your hood. It's weird."

"Thanks."

"You having a face is weird, I mean."

"Thanks, Shepard. It's really obvious how you managed to get a boyfriend with such flattering compliments."

Shepard grinned, but her eyes softened and her tone became gentler. "What happened out there?"

Kasumi sighed. "I got cornered. My damn cloak is on the fritz; it shorted out too soon, I got knocked down, then my ankle exploded-"

"Fractured," Chakwas corrected absently, securing a shapeless brace to Kasumi's foot and lower leg.

"_Exploded_." Kasumi grinned, making Chakwas smile. "At least now I have time to work on fixing whatever's going on with my cloak."

Shepard was thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. "Alright. But Chakwas is right; you need to stay off of that foot. That means no missions, no exertions- certainly no pulling down security cameras."

Kasumi groaned, leaning her head back into the flat pillow. "This sucks. I am going to be so bored by the time this week is over. And fat. All I can do is eat and drink for seven days."

Shepard's smile widened. "I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time." She then turned, said a quick goodbye to Chakwas, and was out the door.

Kasumi stared after her, more than a bit confused. She glanced down at Chakwas, who was still working on getting the brace to fit snugly against her tiny foot. "Did that sound ominous to you?"

"Whatever Shepard is planning, I am sure you have every right to be worried," Chakwas confirmed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Next chapter, we get to canoodle with Thane and Kasumi! Leave some love love in the reviews for me.

Love love,

E.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hello again! Sorry for the delay. I've been working on an original novel, so I was less attentive to FF. But here is a new chaper for everyone; please read AND review - the reviews make my day!

Song credit for Chapter Three goes to A Fine Frenzy with the song, "Electric Twist." Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kasumi raised an eyebrow at the intruder. When the door to the lounge had slid open, she had fully expecting Shepard to traipse through. Perhaps even Garrus. She had secretly hoped it would be Thane but would never in a million years admit to it.

Instead, it was the body-suit clad Cerberus scientist, Miranda Lawson. The Australian human stood just inside of the doorway, arms crossed under her full chest, and watched Kasumi with a faint smile. The smile wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't threatening, either. It was completely indecipherable.

"Can I help you with something?" Kasumi attempted, unable to help feeling like Miranda was sizing her up and preparing to lunge for a kill. The scientist was rather frightening when she had that look on her face; Kasumi had never expected to be on the receiving end of it.

"You certainly can," Miranda began, her voice cordial. Polite, even. But there was an undercurrent of something else, something darker. She pushed off of the wall and stalked, literally _stalked, _toward Kasumi's spot on the couch. She lowered herself onto an ottoman across from Kasumi, moving like liquid – very agitated, aggressive liquid.

Kasumi cleared her throat. "I'm waiting with baited breath here, Miranda."

Miranda no longer looked amused. She looked murderous. "Stop. Smashing. My. Equipment."

Kasumi blinked a few times. "You're a little behind the times with this talk, Mir. That was three days ago."

"I mean the surveillance I just installed this morning!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm. Well, I can't help you with that," Kasumi replied easily, leaning back on the couch. "As you can see, I've been laid up with a broken ankle since yesterday morning." She shrugged, eyes glinting under the hood she had coerced Shepard into giving back to her. Shepard was under some impression that Kasumi had a beautiful face and shouldn't be hiding it.

Miranda drew in a sharp breath. "Those pieces of equipment are worth more than you can even imagine. Millions of credits for a set of them for the entire ship. Millions of credits you are throwing out the hatch! So stop getting your lackeys to tear them down, got it?"

"Lackeys…" Kasumi tapped a fingernail to her chin and grinning. "That's a fantastic idea! I've never thought to have minions doing my bidding. You're a genius, Miranda!"

The Cerberus scientist closed her eyes and Kasumi could just imagine her counting backwards from ten. She was tempted to start spouting out random numbers, just to see if Miranda would go off the deep end. She resisted, though; after all, with a broken ankle there wasn't much fight of fleeing she could do if -_when_- Miranda started throwing biotics.

"If another piece of equipment gets pulled down, I swear to you, Goto, the next meeting will not go as swimmingly as this one." The woman stood, poised like a snake ready to strike.

Kasumi bit her lip to keep the retorts from spilling out. She kept picturing Miranda biotic slamming her into the deck over and over, which seemed to do the trick. "Later, Miranda."

Miranda left the room, her dark hair shimmying as she shook her head in annoyance.

…

Four hours. She had been awake for a grand total of four hours and she already wanted to go back to bed. Kasumi would have loved to pace the floor right now, but pacing was very difficult on crutches. She settled back into the couch, pretty much assured that she would be getting bed sores from sitting in the same position all day.

When Shepard came in to check on her, Kasumi practically sobbed in relief. "Shepard! Thank God, get me out of here!"

Shepard took a step back and glanced around, as if trying to find the source of Kasumi's disquiet. "What happened?"

"My ankle broke, that's what happened," Kasumi groused, doing her best to give Shepard a pouty expression. It was more than likely lost on the commander, thanks to the hood. "It's so boring in here."

"Read a book," Shepard suggested, sitting down on the ottoman Miranda had taken just a few hours earlier. "Browse the extranet. Hell, write some haikus."

Kasumi raised an unseen eyebrow. "I am offended at that blatant stereotyping."

It was Shepard's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I saw the book of haikus you've written, Kasumi. You can't guilt me on a stereotype you partake in."

"Damnit," Kasumi moaned, but smiled all the same. Shepard was probably one of the only women Kasumi had met in her life that she trusted inexplicably. The American native always knew how to cheer her up, even without trying.

Shepard patted Kasumi's knee as she stood. "We just docked at Illium. I'll be ground-side with Miranda and Mordin; Miranda had an emergency crop up that we need to take care of. Do you need me to send anything in to you? Food?"

Kasumi shook her head, feeling her heart sinking. Illium would have been a great place to hack into some networks for some spare change….

"Chin up," Shepard chuckled. "I'll bring you back a souvenir." The commander was out the door, her stride filled with purpose. Kasumi sighed and leaned back onto her cushions, gingerly lifting her leg up onto the ottoman.

Broken ankles sucked.

…

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until her omni-tool buzzing woke her up. She blinked back sleep quickly, glancing down at her arm. She didn't recognize the number, so she declined the call with a worried feeling creeping into her bones. Her number was so encrypted that the fact someone she didn't know had it was extremely troubling.

A message blinked through the omni-tool then. She pulled it up hesitantly but smiled when the strange identifier changed to a name.

_Krios, Thane: Kasumi, I will be calling you shortly._

Kasumi wasn't quite accustomed to the giddy feeling that was exploded in her chest. She did her best to quell it as she sat there, waiting.

When her omni-tool began to buzz again, she forced herself to wait five seconds before answering. "Thane Krios, you nearly gave me a heart attack. How did you get my identifier?"

Thane sounded amused as he answered, "Shepard gives all of the crew everyone else's identifier. I apologize if she didn't warn you."

Kasumi was skeptical about that one. They were teammates and shared a warship – it wasn't that hard to get into contact. More than likely, this was another one of Shepard's layered attempts at matchmaker.

"My mistake," Kasumi replied. "What can I do for you, Krios?"

"I am standing at an Illium Finance terminal that looks a little weak," Thane replied, his tone a gravelly rumble that send a chill down Kasumi's spine. "How about you walk me through how to hack into a RX900, model Zebro 5?"

Kasumi's lips split into a smile so wide, she was worried she might burst from it. "Thane, I love when you talk dirty."

…

Kasumi had just returned from the bathroom when Thane stepped off of the elevator. "Hey," she greeted with a grin, jerkily making her way to him on her crutches. "How'd the terminal treat you?"

"Very well," Thane replied, his lips turning up slightly at the corners. His large eyes went down to his omni-tool, where he seemed to be accessing something. "In fact, the terminal wished me to send its regard to you, and apologize for your ankle."

Kasumi's omni beeped and her interface sprang up, alerting her that a secure deposit was made from an unknown account to her Cerberus-issued credit chit. A secure deposit of 16,000 credits.

Kasumi smirked and shook her head. "Thane Krios, that terminal was very generous indeed."

Thane began to move toward the Life Support but paused, turning back to her. "I thought you should have this, too." He reached into his jacket's interior pocket, shuffling around a bit before producing a small hunk of metal and plastic.

Kasumi took the disfigured item, glancing it over. It was one of Miranda's surveillance cameras. Kasumi chuckled, feeling her face flush with something she could only guess was pleasure. Thane had done this. For her.

Kasumi handed the piece of equipment back to him and gave him her best smile. "I think you should have it. You do the work, you get the bounty."

Thane lowered his eyes to camera again, taking it from her. "I will remember that, Kasumi." He nodded a goodbye and turned back to the Life Support, looking for the world like he was running from her.

Kasumi tried to wrack her brain to think of something to say that would ease whatever weird tension was suddenly in the air. Before she could, however, Thane paused on the other side of the doorway and turned to face her. His expression was completely unreadable as he glanced over her.

"You have something… on your crutch."

Kasumi blinked, bemused, before glancing down. There, trailing behind her like a white flag, was a long line of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of her left crutch. Kasumi closed her eyes past the embarrassment, feeling like she was back in kindergarten.

"Thanks," she murmured past gritted teeth.

"Anytime," he replied before the doors to the Life Support slid shut, sliding through the middle of the awkward embarrassment.

Kasumi let out a shuddering breath and yanked her crutch as hard as she could without knocking herself over. The toilet paper fluttered free. Kasumi left it there, gimping her way into the lounge to try and cool her flamed cheeks and bruised ego.

And all over a stupid piece of toilet paper.

* * *

Author's Note:

I adore these two and the awkward stages of romances!

Let me know how you enjoyed it!

Love love,

E.


End file.
